joshlynchfandomcom-20200215-history
Colonel Autumn
" I can't say im surprised. You and your ilk seem hell -bent on destroying everything our government has worked to achieve." "Theres nothing to stop me from killing you this time. Lets end this." Colonel Autumn was a charcter that frist appeared in the Fallout series. He was born on the Enclave oil rig where he stayed with his father Autumn senior. After the destruction of the Enclave oil rig he and his father retreated to Reaven Rock. His father discovered that President Eden was acutal a highly intellgent, self aware computer. He passed this imformation on to his son when he died. Autumn became the leader of the Enclave millatery and was the only one to speak with President Eden. Autumn first appears when project purity is attacked by the Enclave. He tries to convince the Lone Wonderers father, James to help Enclave scinetists use project purity but he fails to convince him. Since James refused to help, Autumn kills one of the scinetists helping James. Autumn convinces James the only way to avoid more deaths is to help the Enclave. James sets of a fail safe causing the project purity control room to fill up with radation. James and the Enclave soldiers inside die from radiation posieing. Colonel Autumn injects himself with advanced rad-x or rad-away to stop him dieing. He falls down and gets knocked out. The Lone Wonderer and the remaining scientists escape and tell the Brotherhood Of Steel that the Enclave have returned. Autunm and two Enclave tesla soldiers kidnapped the Lone Wonderer after he got a G.E.C.K from vault 87 and took him to Reaven Rock. After the Lone Wonderer reawakes he is questioned by Colonel Autunm as he wants the code to start project purity. The Lone Wonderer simply tells him to "fuck off". Autunm decides to kill the Lone Wonderer but is intrupted by president Eden on the intercom. The president told Autunm he was dismissed and wanted to speak with the Lone Wonderer. The presisdent told all Enclave personal to stand down and lets the Lone Wonderer through. Shortly after the Colonel came on the intercom and told all Enclave personal to ignore the Predisents last order. The Enclave soldiers began fighting the Lone Wonderer. The President use his robots and fought the Enclave soldiers. When Reaven Rock began to self destruct, Autunm escaped with some Enclave soldiers in a Vertibird and headed to Project Purity. The Brotherhood Of Steel with thier robot Liberty Prime began to attack the Enclave at Project Purity. The Lone Wonderer headed inside to deal with Colonel Autunm. After fighting the Enclave soldiers inside, the Lone Wonderer entered the control room. There Autunm was with two bodygaurds. The Lone Wonderer can convince him to back down and retreat or simply fight and kill him. Either way Colonel Autunm is dealt with. fallout.jpg|Colonel Autunm looks down on the Lone Wonder as he falls unconscious ColAutumnInject.png|Colonel Autumn injecting himself with advanced rad-away or advanced rad-x